


My Alpha

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem as told to me by Roj Blake (after Star One)</p><p>with sincerest apologies to John Kendrick Bangs, author of 'My Dog'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

I have no Alpha, but it must be  
Somewhere there's one belongs to me--  
A little chap with wagging tail,  
And dark brown eyes that never quail,  
But look you through, and through, and through,  
With love unspeakable and true.

Somewhere it must be, I opine,  
There is a little Alpha of mine  
With cold sharp mind that sniffs around  
In search of what gems may be found  
In pocket or some nook hard by  
Where I have hidden them from his eye.

Somewhere my Alpha pulls and tugs  
The fringes of rebellious thugs,  
Or with the mischief of the pup  
Chews all my plans and missions up,  
And when he's done it to the core,  
With eyes all eager, pleads for more.

Somewhere upon his slender legs  
My little Alpha sits and begs,  
And in a wistful voice well-bred  
Pleads for the pleasures of the bed--  
I pray it be his owner's whim  
To yield and grant the same to him.

Somewhere a little Alpha doth wait;  
It may be by some starry gate.  
With eyes alert and tail attent--  
You know the kind of tail that's meant--  
With stores of yelps of glad delight  
To bid me welcome home at night.

Somewhere a little Alpha is seen,  
His nose two silver sleeves between,  
Flat on his stomach, one eye shut  
Held fast in dreamy slumber, but  
The other open, ready for  
His master coming through the door.


End file.
